


We'll Dine Upon Thee Tonight

by MorganasCrow



Category: Jurassic World (2015), Merlin (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fetish, Food Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4382303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana cooks Zara's favourite dish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Dine Upon Thee Tonight

"How I crave the way she tastes..."

\- Motionless In White (WASP)

 

Morgana put the pieces of chicken breasts to the pan, mixing them with beans and corn. Whilst letting this to fry, she was checking the tortillas- okay, here we go. Morgana added tomatoes and jalapeños, checking Zara making the table and pouring wine with the corner of her eye. The flame bursted from the pan, flaming the mix. Morgana gained control again and started to wrap the tortillas while she felt Zara's hands wrapping around her waist. "You're hungry?" asked Morgana. "Mhm," she heard an accordance, "but I'd have something lighter." "New diet?", joked Morgana, letting Zara to drag her to the bedroom.  
Morgana laid on the bed and started to undress whilst Zara went back to the kitchen, bringing their dinner. Morgana giggled. Zara kissed Morgana's bare neck, slowly laing her back into the bed. Morgana's breasts were suddenly covered with the tortillas and Zara started to pour warm sauce with meat upon Morgana's crotch. Morgana hissed with pleasure. Zara buried her face into Morgana's hair, biting her right earlobe and whispering: "Excuse me, miss, but don't you know where I could get something to eat?" Morgana giggled. "They say there's a delicious restaurant down the road," she stuck up with the role. "You should try it." Zara kissed Morgana's collarbone. "Thank you, dear lady." Zara's lips moved slowly towards Morgana's crotch. As soon as Zara's tongue reached Morgana's underbelly, her hands - still resting on Morgana's titties - dragged the tortillas down and started to laddle the meat, wrapping it all up and moving it towards her lips. They finished the tortillas together, Zara picking the rests of meat from the very edge of Morgana's pussy, her tongue slipping in and out. Morgana groaned and Zara tasted Morgana's juices mixed with meat and sauce. "Hmm... hot pussy - delicatése."  
Morgana dragged Zara to her chest, still feeling the fingers within her. "It's dessert time," whispered Morgana in a lovesick way. With this she tore the rests of Zara's dress off and covered her with nachos, adorning her lap with the chilli dip. Zara shivered with pleasure and when Morgana inserted a nacho within, Zara yielded, covering Morgana's face in her cum. Morgana clicked her tongue, wiping the cum from her eyes and seizing Zara again. "Don't leave me behind," insisted Zara and started to 69 Morgana.

 

"Je n'adore je ne veux que toi"

//I adore I do want you//

\- eths (Adonaï)


End file.
